The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device and a memory system capable of quickly repairing a fail cell by copying and storing fail cell information in a memory cell.
A memory capacity of memory devices is increasing with the development of manufacturing process technologies. However, progress with respect to microfabrication process technology has resulted in an increase in the number of “fail” memory cells. If the number of fail cells increases, not only it is difficult to guarantee a memory capacity, but also memory device production yield decreases. In order to increase the memory device yield, information about a fail cell may be stored in a nonvolatile memory device, such as an anti-fuse, and a fail cell may be repaired by using the fail cell information stored in the anti-fuse. However, it takes a long time to read the fail cell information from the anti-fuse. Thus, an operation delay of the memory device occurs while repairing the fail cell. Accordingly, a method of reducing a delay that occurs while repairing a fail cell is desired.